The present invention relates generally to methods and apparatuses for treating and completing a well and, more particularly, to a system and method of production enhancement and completion of a well.
In preparing a subterranean formation for production after drilling a well, a packer or plug is often used to isolate zones of the wellbore. Packers and plugs are selectively expandable downhole devices that prevent or control the flow of fluids from one area of the wellbore to another. For example, during production enhancement operations, such as hydraulic fracturing (fracing), a packer may be used to direct acid, a fracturing fluid, or other process fluid into a desired zone while isolating the remaining zones of the wellbore from the process fluid. A well may also be cased or otherwise completed after drilling. For example, in low integrity formations or high productivity fields, wells may be lined with production liners. Other production enhancement operations may also be performed. These completion and production enhancement operations typically require multiple trips into the well.